


Last Call

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cockblocking, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Promiscuity, Reader is a bartender, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Working the bar at the local haunt has its’ own perks. Never a dull day, rarely a quiet night. Yet when your friend and regular thorn in your side starts using it as his hunting ground, things get decidedly more complicated.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Loved writing this, was based off a request originally. Hope you enjoyed, feedback appreciated via AO3 or through my Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Hyunjin was a regular.

A regular friend. A regular at the bar you’d worked at for the last year and a half. And a regular pain in your neck.

Except everything about him was anything other than regular, as you knew well.

You watched in amusement from your position behind the bar counter, mindlessly wiping down a glass as he yet again chatted up two random girls in their booth. Every night was always the same. He’d come in looking like he’d just walked straight out of a pictorial, order the same drink and sit at the bar chatting to you until the clock struck 10pm.

Because at 10pm, the nightlife kicked in. Girls and guys would wander in, each one of them here for different reasons, but all of them ready to get tanked up with alcohol.

And that was when he was in his element. You’d watch as he sized up each person that entered the bar. How he’d roll his eyes in frustration when it was a stuffy middle aged man in a suit, and how his face would light up when it was a reasonably good looking younger guy or girl. He’d make his excuses to you and leave, slinking over to their table and charming his way into their lives.

Needless to say, his nights never ended alone. He’d leave with someone new just before last call, flashing you a sly smile and a thumbs up over his shoulder. Of course, they never knew that it was only ever going to be a one time thing. But you did.

You also didn’t need to imagine the things they’d get up to. Because you’d been on the receiving end of it. Once.

One stupid night a few months ago. One reckless mistake that had started and ended at your place. You’d both agreed to call it what it was and leave it at that, agreeing to never speak about it again. A combination of alcohol and sexual frustration had led you both to cross a line that friends should never cross… but the truth was, you hadn’t been with another man since. And he seemed to be overcompensating.

You sighed under your breath, putting the glass away on the shelf behind you as you watched him through your peripherals.

True to his form, the girls were giggling and acting coy with him, relishing in all the attention. You almost couldn’t blame them. Hyunjin only had to flash that brazen smile at someone to get them to like him. He was so _disgustingly_ good looking that whoever became his target never really stood a chance. The way he’d run his hand through his silky black tresses, the way he’d give out that lazy wink that made you feel like you were the only thing he saw, the way his eyes never seemed to leave yours in an unending assault of eye contact.

He knew what he was doing. And he loved it.

You wondered why though, of all places, he had to do this here. It was almost like he wanted you to see, and you had no doubt that he knew you were watching. Very occasionally, your eyes would lock from across the room, giving you a brief reality check and pulling you out of your daze.

You couldn’t help but feel like you were being punished for thinking, for _daring_ to imagine that he could belong exclusively to you after your one night with him.

Life could be needlessly cruel sometimes. But Hyunjin could be crueller.

* * *

##### It was a busy Saturday night at the bar, and you were halfway through your shift.

Saturdays and weekends had to be your favourite time to work. If nothing else, the sheer volume of customers that needed serving acted as a distraction from Hyunjin and his hunt for cu-… companionship.

You could just make out the top of his head from your position behind the counter. You craned to your tiptoes as you pulled a pint of beer from the tap, peeking over the customers to get a better look.

As always, he wasn’t alone. A young girl you didn’t recognise was sat with him, and he was holding her hand in his as they talked about something. From the gestures she was making, you assumed she was talking about the ring on her finger, dismissing it as unimportant. The big fucking _engagement_ ring.

You rolled your eyes, picturing how much he must be loving this conquest. It was typical Hyunjin. You almost felt sorry for the poor, unaware fiancéthat must have been waiting for her at home.

You finished up the pint, dipping it down under the tap to create a frothy head, and placed it on the bar in front of the customer.

“That’ll be £4.20 please.”

The man handed you the cash, and you deftly punched in the product on the register, chucking the coins in the cash drawer and slamming it closed with your hip as you moved to the next person.

“What can I get you?” You asked, already reaching for a clean glass.

A young man in a smart sweater smiled at you, giving you his order of 2 pints of beer and a vodka tonic.

You whipped around the bar, pulling the drinks and doing several things at once as you put the order together. You placed them down in front of him, giving him the total.

“Thank you!” You beamed, entering the products onto the register again after he’d handed you the cash. “Next-”

“Uh, Miss? That one’s for you…” The man smiled, pushing the vodka tonic back towards you.

You looked at him in surprise, not sure how to react. You’d never had a customer buy you a drink before, much less without even asking you first.

“Oh, thank you, but I can’t drink I’m-”

“Hey… one won’t hurt, right? It can be our little secret.”

He flashed you a small wink, and something about it made your cheeks flush. Was he… hitting on you?

You shrugged your shoulders, grabbing the drink and taking a small sip from the straw. You hummed internally as the vodka flooded down your throat, warming you from the inside.

“Thank you…” You muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“What time do you get off work, Miss…?”

“Oh, uh… I’m Y/N. And I finish late. Later than usual tonight, we’re so busy…” You laughed awkwardly.

“I can wait.” He smiled. “Would you like to go for a drink with me after this?”

You stifled a response, not quite sure what was happening. He seemed nice… and you had nothing to lose. So why not?

“Sure…”

“Great! I’ll wait until you’re done then. See you later.”

With another small smile he grabbed his drinks and turned away, pushing back through the crowd that had formed around the bar. You watched in bewilderment. That was definitely a first.

“Oi, Y/N!”

That familiar voice made you tense instantly, and you whipped your head around to see Hyunjin leaning over the end of the bar, waving at you to get your attention. You rolled your eyes, marching over to him.

“What do you want?” You sighed.

“Refill.”

He shoved his glass towards you, his expression ice cold.

“Since you asked so nicely…” You smiled sarcastically, snatching his empty glass from the counter.

You moved to the ice bucket, chucking the cubes into his glass with little care.

“Who was that guy?” He asked, leaning closer to the edge of the bar.

“Just a… guy.” You shrugged, picking up a bottle of whiskey by the neck and tipping it upside down.

“What did he want?”

“Why do you care? Don’t you have more important things to worry about? Like the soon-to-be _married_ woman you were just fawning over?” You sighed, moving to the soda dispenser.

“No. I don’t. What did he want?”

You raised your eyebrow at him as you detected the change to his tone and the way he’d ignored your dig. He seemed almost… annoyed?

“He asked me out for a drink. Happy now? Go ahead, I’m sure your new piece is waiting for you.”

Hyunjin shot you a glare, grabbing the drink as you placed it on the counter in front of him.

“I sent her home. She was way too drunk.”

You flashed him a thumbs up as you walked away, deciding not to comment on the fact that this was the first time he’d done that. She didn’t seem all that drunk to you…

“Hey- you’re not really going to see that guy, are you?” He called after you.

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s not like I’ve got anything to lose!” You called back, approaching the next customer as you got back to work.

Hyunjin sighed under his breath, necking back the whiskey in one shot, hissing through his teeth as the burn from the liquor tickled his throat.

He wasn’t about to let that happen.

* * *

##### “Last call!”

You rang the small bell at the top of the bar, signalling to the customers that it was their last opportunity to get drinks.

It was much quieter now, with the only people remaining in the bar being the ones too drunk to stand up or too involved in their own conversations to notice how late it was. Hyunjin had left a while ago, and so had the guy who asked you out. You knew _that_ date had seemed too good to be true.

You headed to the back of the bar, switching off the glass cleaning machines, shutting down the music and wiping over the metal surfaces once again.

“Y/N? You can go home, honey. Good job tonight.” Your boss called from the back, poking his head around the door.

“Oh- are you sure? We’re still not closed, I don’t mind staying-”

“Go home! This is your fourth shift in a row. I can lock up and clean down. You’re off tomorrow, right?” He smiled.

“Yeah…” You nodded.

“Good. So call it an early night, go see a friend, have a drink, rest up. Whatever. Just don’t come back until Monday. Got it?”

You laughed under your breath, grateful that you had such a nice boss. This was the reason you didn’t mind working all the overtime.

“Sure. I got it. Thank you!”

You broke into a jog, undoing the apron around your waist as you headed for the staff room.

You opened your locker, grabbing your things and slipping on your Vans as a replacement for the gross work shoes you’d been wearing all night. Checking yourself out in the small mirror on your locker door, you untied your hair from the ponytail, letting it fall around your shoulders. You whined under your breath as you cracked your neck out, feeling the stress of the day start to take its’ toll on your body. All you really wanted now was to go home. It was probably a good thing that guy had left.

Hauling your bag over your shoulder, you shut the locker and slipped the key into your pocket.

“See you on Monday!” You called as you headed for the front door, earning yourself a wave from your boss.

You winced as the freezing midnight air washed over you, pricking goosebumps all over your skin. It was a stark contrast from the warm interior of the bar.

You briefly dropped your bag to the floor, shaking out the jacket you had thrown over your arm so you could put it on.

“Y/N?”

A quiet call of your name from behind you made you jump with fright, and you whipped around in the direction it came from.

It was him. The guy who had asked you out. He must have been waiting here for you.

“Jesus… you surprised me.” You laughed awkwardly, placing your hand on your chest to slow your thumping heart.

“Oh god- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He smiled, taking a step towards you. “You were right when you said you’d finish late, huh?”

You shook your head, shrugging your jacket on over your shoulders.

“This is actually early. My boss let me finish before my shift was over.”

“Well,” he laughed, holding his hand out to you. “Better late than never, right?”

You flicked your eyes over him once again as he encouraged you to take his hand. He was a stranger… but he seemed normal enough. Sane, at least. Fairly good looking. No blatantly obvious red flags that made you want to scream and run away. And honestly, even if this did turn out to be a one night thing, that wouldn’t be so bad. You had your needs, just like everyone else.

Maybe…

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

A sharp hold on your wrist made you gasp in surprise as someone pulled you back into their chest. The man in front of you quickly retracted his hand, looking up at the intruder with wide eyes.

You followed his gaze, your eyes resting on the man who’d just embraced you with unnecessary force.

Hyunjin…?

You instantly recognised the sharp jaw line and full lipped pout. His arms were wrapped around your shoulders, holding you tightly in place.

“Hyunjin, what the fu-”

“Take a hike, buddy.” He growled at the man, his eyes flashing with something you couldn’t identify.

The man nodded, practically falling over himself as he turned tail and jogged off down the street.

You thrashed in Hyunjin’s grasp, freeing yourself from his grip. This was crossing a line. Not only did he feel the need to flaunt his conquests in front of you, every night, but he was also going to deny you yours?

No. This was unacceptable.

“What in the name of _holy fuck_ are you doing?!” You shouted, stamping your foot indignantly.

Hyunjin sighed, tussling his hair through with his hand.

“Saving you from a creep.” He shrugged.

“You’re insane! How do you know he was a creep?! You’re totally out of line!”

Hyunjin held his hand up to your face, a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, please. We both know you loved that masculine display of chivalry. Girls live for that shit.”

“Ugh god, kill me. You’re so goddamn full of yourself, you know that right?”

You spun on your heel, marching away from him before you lost the last remaining crumbs of self control you had. You couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy.

“Y/N, wait!” He called, jogging after you. “Are you really mad? You weren’t seriously considering him, were you?”

You stopped in your tracks, flashing him an icy glare.

“That’s none of your business! So what if I was?! I’m a big girl Hyunjin, I can do what I damn well please.”

“B- but, you can’t-”

“I can’t what?!” You yelled, your composure slipping. “You’re such a hypocrite! You leave the bar with someone different every night, you rack up a tab of drinks for people you don’t even know, and for what? Just so you can get your dick wet?! Take a good look at yourself before you start coming for me.”

Hyunjin gawped at you in disbelief, your little outburst clearly having knocked him for six.

“Just… just leave me alone. And find a different bar. I’m done watching you leer over other girls.” You muttered, turning away from him.

Your heart pounded in your chest, the sound of it ringing through your ears. You hadn’t meant to go that hard on him. But enough was enough.

Seeing him with other people, night after night… it was painful. It hurt you, as much as you didn’t want to admit it. You weren’t the type to sleep with people for no reason. You’d known Hyunjin for so long… and if you were telling the truth, you’d only grown fonder of him as time went by.

But you knew what he wanted, and you knew what he didn’t want. And he didn’t want you. He’d made that crystal clear.

* * *

##### You whined into nothing, resting your head back on the sofa as the warmth of the rose wine spread through your body, numbing your senses.

You held the bottle at your lips, inhaling the sweet, dry scent that it offered.

Drinking was the only thing that could make you feel marginally better right now for damaging your relationship with Hyunjin. You felt worse the closer you got to your apartment, and now that you were here, you wanted to kick yourself.

There were so many things you’d wanted to say to him, but none of them had come out in the right way. Instead, you’d humiliated him. Degraded him.

You were sure he’d never forgive you.

**_*knock knock*_ **

A firm rapping on your front door pulled you from your self wallowing, and you dragged yourself off the sofa, still holding the bottle of wine in your hand.

“Who is it?” You called, baffled as to who could be visiting you at this time of night.

You peeped through the view hole in your door, looking out into an empty corridor.

Strange.

Unlocking the door and sliding the latch off the hook, you tentatively opened it. There was no one there.

You poked your head out into the corridor, and were given the shock of your life when someone suddenly lunged at you. You stumbled back into your apartment, overwhelmed by the sensation of a large frame looming over you, wrapping their arms around your waist and backing you up against the wall of your porch.

“You’ve got me all wrong, you know…” Hyunjin muttered under his breath, his freezing body pressing up against yours, shocking the breath out of you.

You looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, your body responding by itself as your heart began to race at the sudden advances.

“I don’t sleep with those people, Y/N. I don’t do anything. I send them home… let them down gently.”

“Hyunjin, what-”

You were silenced by his finger on your lips, and you swallowed as he kicked the door closed with his foot.

“I don’t know why I do it. I think… I think it’s to make you jealous. To make you want me more.”

You shivered as he leaned into you, his lips tracing against the exposed skin of your neck.

“I want you to want me… like I’ve wanted you since that night…” He whispered, his breath warm on your skin.

Your eyes fluttered closed as he pressed himself against you, his hips rolling into you with delicious sensuality.

“You drive me _fucking_ crazy… how long do I have to keep this up before you give in to me, Y/N? I can’t take it anymore.”

“B- but… why… how… when did you-”

“Don’t. No more questions. Just let me taste you again.” He purred, his eyes full of adoration as they flicked over your flushed features.

You couldn’t believe what was happening. Did he… really care for you this way? All this time?

You nodded slowly, your stomach knotting with anticipation.

He leaned into you, his lips connecting with yours in a tender kiss that quickly became feral. The wine bottle slipped from your hands, falling to the floor with a dull thud as you threw your arms around his neck, melting into his embrace.

His hands slid down your body, hooking around your hips as he lifted you in his arms. He carried you to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss as he settled you down on the bed.

You opened your legs for him, hooking your feet around his hips as he settled himself between your thighs. You didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or the sheer intensity of his lust, but you felt lightheaded just having him here.

“Wait-” He breathed, resting his weight on his arms as he hovered above you. “I need you to know… that this isn’t a one off for me this time. If we do this… we _do_ this. Permanently.”

Your heart did somersaults as you heard what you’d wanted to hear from him for so long. A rush of emotions consumed you, forcing you to say the words that hung from the tip of your tongue.

“I fucking love you, Hwang Hyunjin. I always will.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitched in his throat, his jaw tensing. He visibly swallowed, and for a moment, he hesitated… as if wondering whether or not this was real.

You held his face in your hands, forcing him to gaze into your eyes. You needed him to feel this.

“Permanently.” You whispered.

Your words acted as all the reassurance he needed, and he groaned quietly as he kissed you in an urgent mess. You bucked your hips into him, tugging at his shirt and throwing it over his head as he fumbled with the buckle of his jeans. You were desperate, needy and frantic in your motions, the two of you eager to feel the contact you’d been lacking since your first night together.

You just wanted to be his. And he _wanted_ you to be his.

A sinful moan escaped your lips, and Hyunjin’s body tensed as he eased his length inside you. You felt so full, so purely content now that he was inside you, you almost never wanted it to end.

Hyunjin hissed through gritted teeth as he began to move, each fluid roll of his hips hitting you right to your core. Your body temperature soared, your stomach tightening and your walls reacting in much the same way as you enveloped his member with your warmth.

“Oh my _god_ …” He moaned, pressing his lips against yours as he fucked you at a steady pace.

Despite your urgency to get here, you both wanted to take your time with this. You wanted to feel every inch of him, and make him remember how good it felt to be with you. And from the looks of things, his memory didn’t need any more jogging.

“Ah, _yes_ \- Hyunjin…” You whined, gripping onto his shoulders as he hooked your leg upwards, allowing himself to graze your g-spot as he slid in and out of you. Your pussy throbbed for him, and your body began to tremble with the beginnings of orgasm.

His midnight black hair clung to his forehead as he worked you, his motions becoming more forced and controlled as he approached his own high.

“Cum with me…” He whispered, reaching down and rubbing small, gentle circles over your clit with the pad of his thumb as he continued to move inside you.

His actions became more than you could handle, and you quickly slipped into a blissful state. You arched your back, moaning with immoral delight as your orgasm engulfed you, and Hyunjin felt every bit of it just as much as you did.

“Ugh, _fuck_ … that’s it baby…” He purred, struggling to hold himself together as his solid length stiffened inside you, causing you to expel another cry of pleasure. His release flooded you, claiming you all over again, just like he’d done that first night you’d spent together.

You held him tightly, humming as he trembled against you, his hips rutting into you at sloppy, intermittent moments.

His orgasm gradually subsided, and he collapsed next to you, exhausted and still high from the intense rush. His chest heaved as he fought to regain his breath, and he pulled you into his arms. He smothered you with kisses, soft and gentle, making you smile helplessly.

“So… do I need still need to find another bar?” He sighed, tracing his fingers over your arm.

You shook your head, nuzzling into his bare chest.

“No…” You whispered. “Just so long as I’m the only one you ever leave with at last call.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
